Things I'll Never Say
by Crystal the Demon-Touched
Summary: A songfic inspired by Avril Lavigne’s ‘Things I’ll Never Say’ SasuNaru Shonen-ai Sry for the shortness


Author: Crystal the Demon-Touched  
  
Title: Things I'll Never Say  
  
Genre: Romance  
  
Warnings: Shounen-ai  
  
Disclaimer: Me no own!  
  
Summary: A songfic inspired by Avril Lavigne's 'Things I'll Never Say' SasuNaru Shonen-ai  
  
~*  
  
Naruto walked down the street next to the other members of Team 7. They were carrying groceries, and for once, the kitsune was silent. His thoughts drifted away as he lagged behind the others. He nervously blushed as Sasuke gave him a confused glance, wondering why he was so silent.  
  
~*  
  
I'm tugging at my hair  
  
I'm pulling at my clothes  
  
I'm trying to keep my cool  
  
I know it shows  
  
I'm staring at my feet  
  
My checks are turning red  
  
I'm searching for the words inside my head  
  
~*  
  
He shivered as Sasuke's eyes finally left his, the heat of that gaze still sending goose bumps along his spine. The groceries were dropped off and the three went along their own ways, as few words as possible exchanged between them. Naruto self-consciously smoothed out his clothes making his way to the ramen shop.  
  
~*  
  
Cause I'm feeling nervous  
  
Trying to be so perfect  
  
Cause I know you're worth it  
  
You're worth it  
  
Yeah  
  
~*  
  
Naruto dug into the food, trying to eat away his worries. Why had he been reacting to Sasuke this way recently? His skin would tingle, and his face would blush, and he would shut up in an instant with just one look.  
  
He knew the reason, though. It was because he, himself, was so imperfect. And Sasuke was everything he wasn't, everything that he needed to keep himself grounded in the real. Everything he needed.  
  
Everything he wanted.  
  
~*  
  
If I could say what I want to say  
  
I'd say I wanna blow you... away  
  
Be with you every night  
  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
  
If I could say what I want to see  
  
I want to see you go down  
  
On one knee  
  
Marry me today  
  
Yes, I'm wishing my life away  
  
With these things I'll never say  
  
~*  
  
Sasuke walked into the shop, smacking Naruto on the head in the process.  
  
"Okay, dobe, spill," he said, taking his own seat.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Oh, come on, dobe. I've been your teammate for nearly a year now, at least give me a little credit. Last time you were this depressed, Sakura had gone into a rage and screamed that she hated you. I do notice some things, you know." ~*  
  
It don't do me any good  
  
It's just a waste of time  
  
What use is it to you  
  
What's on my mind  
  
If it ain't coming out  
  
We're not going anywhere  
  
So why can't I just tell you that I care  
  
~*  
  
Naruto blushed furiously. "I-I-I," he sputtered.  
  
"Let me save you the trouble, is it a girl?"  
  
"N-no."  
  
"Did you lose a fight?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Did you lose a bet?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well, then, what is it?" Sasuke seemed to be getting frustrated.  
  
"I have a crush on someone-" Naruto began, but he was quickly cut off by Sasuke.  
  
"I thought you said it wasn't a girl?"  
  
"It isn't," Naruto flushed, if possible, even harder.  
  
"Oh...Oooooooh," Sasuke said, finally comprehending.  
  
"Now, before I make an even bigger fool of myself, I'm going home," Naurto said, standing up.  
  
~*  
  
Cause I'm feeling nervous  
  
Trying to be so perfect  
  
Cause I know you're worth it  
  
You're worth it  
  
~*  
  
Before Naruto could go two paces, Sasuke reached out a hand and gripped Naruto's arm.  
  
"Why would you think you made a fool of yourself?" Sasuke inquired.  
  
"Well, I just-," Naruto sputtered, nervously meeting Sasuke's dark blue eyes.  
  
"Love is love, Naruto, I get that," Sasuke paused, "And you're still my teammate, no matter what."  
  
"T-thanks, Sasuke," Naruto blushed. Sasuke realized he was still holding on to Naruto's arm and let go, now blushing as well.  
  
"See you tomorrow?"  
  
"Yeah," they said, walking away to their respective homes.  
  
~*  
  
If I could say what I want to say  
  
I'd say I wanna blow you... away  
  
Be with you every night  
  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
  
If I could say what I want to see  
  
I want to see you go down  
  
On one knee  
  
Marry me today  
  
Yes, I'm wishing my life away  
  
With these things I'll never say  
  
~*  
  
END  
  
~*  
  
Please Review!  
  
Crys 


End file.
